Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a system, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A forming apparatus forming a three-dimensional object, which is a solid object, on the basis of model data is generally called a three-dimensional (3D) printer, and such 3D printers have widely and rapidly spread in recent years. A technology relating to a sold structure is also called Additive Manufacturing. On the other hand, a 2D (two-dimensional) printer corresponds to a printing machine such as a multifunction peripheral which prints plenarily on paper (sheet).
Forming methods for 3D printers may include, for example, FDM or Fused Deposition Modeling and STL or Stereo lithography. The forming methods may further include SLS or Selective Laser Sintering and an ink-jet method. A consumable material made of raw materials depending on a forming method is used for forming an object. For example, some of recently emerged FDM (Fused Deposition Modeling) 3D printers are reasonable and are easily operable by a general consumer. Also, 3D printers have been utilized by companies for various applications including use of a 3D printer for manufacturing a prototype or a product.
In a 3D printer as described above, an error may occur that a component part in the 3D printer fails.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-26789 discloses a technology relating to ordering of a part in a case where a multifunction peripheral, including but not limited to a 3D printer, identifies the part causing a failure.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-26789 above, an ordering procedure for a part causing a failure in a multifunction peripheral can automatically be performed. However, transporting the ordered part from a supplier may take time, and, as a result, there is a possibility that a longer time may be required to the arrival of the ordered part.
For preparation against a failure in an electronic apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral and a 3D printer, parts in the apparatus may be procured in advance and be managed in stock on hand. However, management of all types of parts in stock for preparation against sudden occurrence of a failure may possibly waste space and costs for custody.